Save Me
by Rookie Cookie Baked Crispy
Summary: Just a oneshot and my first fanfic. I love this pairing, and no one can stop me. Enjoy! Obi/ Ventress. I published this at 2 in the morning people. If it seems a little off, you know why.


A/N: Hello. This is my very first fanfiction. Please be gentle and enjoy.- Rookie Cookie Baked Crispy.

As usual, Obi- Wan fought Ventress with seemingly no effort. It frustrated her beyond belief. Here she was, putting everything she had into this fight, all her anger, sadness, and everything in between, and all he did was give her that infuriating smirk. It fueled her to think of him as an arrogant fool, gave her more strength, yet he always matched her, strike for strike. They locked blades, and Ventress snarled at him, her eyes flashing. Suddenly, he looked thoughtful as he broke the impasse. His eyes became careful and calculating. His look was not that of an enemy sizing up their opponent, and it made Ventress feel suddenly…shy?! Shy?! In the heat of battle, she was feeling SHY?! Angry, this time with herself, Ventress lashed out at him, but he parried easily.

"Any particular reason for that lovely blush, my darling?" he said casually, though he wore what could only be described as a wicked grin. Straight- laced, killjoy Obi- Wan Kenobi was giving her a mischievous smirk, and it made her stomach quiver in a strange way. But his words caught her off- guard. She did not blush! She didn't blush for anyone! Especially not for him!

"What could I possibly be doing to make you blush so?" he continued, his eyes sparking with a nameless emotion that both frightened and excited her. She realized she was flushed, and had blushed harder under his fiery gaze. Now on the brink of fury, she struck her blades against his one violently, showering sparks around them. That was when he turned the tables completely.

He swept his blade wide, clearing the space between them, and lunged forward before she could recover. His saber spun in a blinding arc, driving her blades up over her head. She did not release her blades as he pushed with incredible force. She didn't realize until it was too late that he was trapping her. He pushed her, and her bare back met cold steel. He kept their sabers locked above their heads and pressed in close, pinning her to the wall. Before she could protest or even struggle, his mouth was on hers. Her pretty gray eyes widened in shock as Obi- Wan kissed her roughly.

His lips worked over hers hungrily, and she felt a current of electricity pass between them, and her abdomen shuddered pleasantly. She knew she needed to tear herself away, resume the fight, but she couldn't make herself move. No, to her partial dismay, she held still and allowed him to take her lower lip between his teeth, nipping her almost playfully. She struggled to form a noise of protest, but it morphed into a breathy sigh when his tongue danced over her own. His lean hard body pressed up against hers, and she moaned softly when his hips pinned her own in place.

She didn't recall closing her eyes or dropping her sabers, but her arms were suddenly around his neck, pulling him closer. His own arms were wrapping around her waist, pulling her against him. He took full advantage of his height by bowing her body against his, pressing every inch of her trembling body to him. She was completely vulnerable. Kenobi could very well squeeze the life from her, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Ventress had felt vulnerable before, but never like this. She was utterly powerless against Kenobi, fragile as a flower in his hand. But unlike all the other times, she enjoyed being at someone else's mercy; his mercy, because she knew that, for all his skill, speed, and strength, he would never truly hurt her. It was not his nature. She felt so out of control as he made love to her, so unbridled, but his powerful arms pinning her to him kept her anchored.

Obi- Wan kissed her possessively, earnestly. Ventress clung to him, lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. The feel of his strong broad hands on her bare and lower back drew from her a soft moan that made him growl and kiss her more ardently. Unwillingly, she loved the way his powerful muscles rippled against her He finally released her lips, and she gasped. He kept his face close to hers, their breath mingling hot and fast. Ventress kept her eyes closed, afraid she would be too dizzy to stand. She could feel Obi- Wan' s stare, searing and penetrative.

Then the fear came. She wasn't afraid of Obi- Wan; he wouldn't harm her, especially after that intimate moment. She clearly meant a great deal to him, and that was what frightened her. She was used to being dispensable, used then cast off. She could understand that, she could handle that. She was a horrible person that in no way deserved care or love, and she didn't expect it from anyone. She knew what she was good for, and did it with what little pride she could muster. It wasn't much. But Kenobi came along with a heart that was much too big for his own good, and he'd gotten himself entangled with the wrong girl. She wondered desperately why he didn't give up on her like everyone else. She would only end up disappointing him!

"Asajj,"he breathed in her ear. She shivered involuntarily, keeping her eyes shut. This was the first time he'd used her first name. "Asajj, darling, look at me." he pleaded softly. Ventress shook her head, refusing. She knew that if she looked the Jedi in those cerulean blue eyes, she would see love there.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding sad. Ventress felt distressed hearing that tone from him and knowing she caused it.

"I'm afraid of what I'll see." she whispered. Seemingly of its own accord, one of her hands twined itself in his hair, fingering the soft auburn.

"What are you afraid of?" Obi- Wan whispered back, one of his hands moving up to cup her face.

"You…" Ventress said. "Everything you represent. Everything you stand for frightens me."

"Why?" his tone was gentle, and Ventress had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I… I don't deserve any of it, Obi- Wan. It's all I ever wanted, and all I can't have." she still wouldn't open her eyes.

"But I'm giving it to you," Obi- Wan urged her softly, his calloused thumb stroking her cheek.

"Why?!" her voice cracked. "Why won't you give up on me?! Why do you try so hard to redeem me, Obi- Wan? What makes you think I can be saved?"

For a moment, the Jedi was silent. Then, "Because I love you."

Asajj's heart stopped, and she finally opened her eyes to stare at him. "I love you, Asajj," he said softly, a quiet smile on his handsome face. "I have for a long time, and I'm tired of hiding it. I won't hide it from you. I love you, and I want to save you." Ventress felt a tear escape her eyes, and Obi- Wan brushed it away with his lips. "You have only to say the word, darling, and you will be free. Just tell me, and I'll take you from this place, and we'll go wherever you want. Just tell me," she could hear the passion in his quiet voice, and it made more tears fall. She wanted this so badly, more than anything she ever had before. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He held her tightly. "I love you." he said again.

Ventress was silent for a moment. Then, "I love you, too."

"Just tell me," he urged.

"Save me, Obi- Wan."


End file.
